Crocodile Isle
Crocodile Isle is a large, mountainous island and the main setting of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Land 2. It is also the originating location of the Kremlings, the Kremling Krew's capital base of operations, and the neighboring island to Donkey Kong Island. Description Crocodile Isle directly contrasts with Donkey Kong Island, which features a thriving ecosystem and plentiful wildlife. Crocodile Isle has a dark and murky environment with lots of pollution and barrenness, as evidenced by the dead trees, mining, toxic waste, and garbage. This was caused by K. Rool's pollution and waste of natural resources.Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Player's Guide, Nintendo, 1995, page 46 A large pirate ship is docked at the rocky coast of Crocodile Isle. A large sculpted crocodile head follows after it, at the very bottom of the isle. An isolated volcanic region and a few mine shafts are hosted within the sculpted head. Most of the lower region consists of swamps: one of them features a massive shipwreck and another has an abandoned, derelict amusement park built upon it. Zinger hives and bramble infestations are also common areas. The higher altitudes of Crocodile Isle are colder and very windy. This shift occurs in a spooky woods following after the swamps and amusement park. Lastly, K. Rool's Keep appears at the peak and is the highest altitude of Crocodile Isle. Due to its high elevation, there are a few frozen, arctic caverns in the tower. Crocodile Isle is seemingly in close proximity to Donkey Kong Island on the southeast, as said island is visible from two locations on the isle. A hidden location also appears somewhere in Crocodile Isle, and it does not appear on the main world map, the Lost World. A large volcano-shaped altar, Krocodile Kore, appears in the center of the Lost World, and it serves as the island's core. Cranky Kong is shown to be knowledgeable about Crocodile Isle, even knowing about the secret Lost World.About Cranky Kong: Even old Cranky Kong is getting on the entrepreneurial spirit! He's opened a small outlet where you learn more about the "history" and "culture" of Crocodile Isle. -''Donkey Kong Country 2'' Instruction Booklet, Nintendo, 2004, p. 18'Cranky's words': ""I reckon I'd found all the Kremkoins and completed the so called 'Lost World'. Oh well, can't expect everything from our first game, can we?" - Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest History ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' / Donkey Kong Land 2 During the events of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong travel to Crocodile Isle in search for Donkey Kong. If they manage to defeat Kaptain K. Rool a second time, in Krocodile Kore, he falls into Krocodile Kore's volcano, which creates an explosion resulting in the entire Crocodile Isle sinking into the sea. However, K. Rool manages to escape from a raft, laughing. Donkey Kong, Diddy, and Dixie witness all of these events from a distance. In Donkey Kong Land 2, the story behind Crocodile Isle is a retelling of that from Donkey Kong Country 2, where Diddy and Dixie go to rescue Donkey Kong. As a result of defeating Kaptain K. Rool in the Lost World, the entire Crocodile Isle sinks into the ocean. There are only a few differences with Crocodile Isle: the map layout has a reversed layout, two of the worlds were merged into a volcanic-swamp hybrid, Krem Cauldron, and a single Klubba's Kiosk appears on the main world map, left of Gloomy Gulch. Crocodile Isle retained its reversed layout in the Game Boy Advance port of Donkey Kong Country 2. ''Donkey Kong 64'' In Donkey Kong 64, a newly constructed Crocodile Isle appears, now equipped with powerful weapons to aid in the destruction of Donkey Kong Island. Other appearances ''Donkey Kong Country'' television series Though Crocodile Isle never directly appeared on the ''Donkey Kong Country'' animated series, several Kremling characters such as King K. Rool and Kaptain Skurvy would sometimes mention the "swamps back home". ''Bumm-Badabumm im Urwald'' In the obscure Donkey Kong comic Bumm-Badabumm im Urwald, Crocodile Isle never made a direct appearance, though several locations ventured through in the comic, such as a Krochead and a crashed ship-filled swamp, along with the "Lost Land", are obviously based off areas of Crocodile Isle. List of worlds *Gangplank Galleon: The scuttled remains of K. Rool's ship from the previous game, now depicted as being much larger. Krow is fought here. *Crocodile Cauldron: A magma-filled cave fairly close to sea level, appearing in the various iterations of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Kleever is fought here. *Krem Quay: A polluted marshland that was the island's former main port, appearing in the various iterations of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Kudgel is fought here. *Krem Cauldron: A combination of the above two areas, exclusive to Donkey Kong Land 2. Kleever is fought here. *Krazy Kremland: The island's amusement park, currently in disrepair and with a massive Zinger infestation. King Zing is fought here. *Gloomy Gulch: A haunted forest of dead trees, some of which have sinister faces. Kreepy Krow is fought here. *K. Rool's Keep: Kaptain K. Rool's fortress atop the icy summit. In the SNES version, there is no boss here, but in the GBA version, Kerozene is fought here. *The Flying Krock: A massive flying battleship connected to K. Rool's Keep via a long ladder that goes through the bramble thickets. Kaptain K. Rool is fought here. *Lost World: A mysterious underground jungle whose many entrances are guarded by Klubba. Kaptain K. Rool is fought a second time here. Gallery Crocodile Isle DKL2.png|Crocodile Isle in Donkey Kong Land 2 Crocodile Isle GBA.png|Crocodile Isle in the Game Boy Advance port DKL2-Ending.png|Crocodile Isle sinking underwater in Donkey Kong Land 2 s ending Crocodile Isle DKC2 GBA sinking.png|Crocodile Isle sinking underwater in the Game Boy Advance remake DK Isles.png|A map depicting Donkey Kong Island and Crocodile Isle, used as a backdrop in the file select screen. Crocodile Isle Concept.jpg|Concept artwork of Crocodile Isle Crocodile Isle - Design hardware.jpg|Crocodile Isle being designed Theme Names in other languages References Category:Donkey Kong Category:Video game locations Category:Fictional islands